


[reylo]【子世代系列】命运+轮回 （两发完/生子）

by Armand42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 子世代
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: △当蕾伊发现自己的腰带系不上之后，天佑原力光明面，迟钝如她，终于发现了事情有些不对劲。





	1. 【子世代系列1】命运

0.  
莱娅将军刚下病榻，就从波口中得知了这一令人震惊但并非完全出乎老人家意料的消息——蕾伊怀孕了。

她在波略显出胆战心惊的目光下披上自己的外袍，慢慢地起身，从右手边的镜子中窥得自己那背脊坍塌的身影。

如今，她竟也是一副老态龙钟的模样了。

莱娅摇摇头，没有叹息。她把手安抚般搭在年轻飞行员的肩膀上，拍了两下，然后走出了病房。

她在通往蕾伊住处的走廊上缓慢走着，不知自己是想要逃避几乎可以预见到的血腥风雨的未来，还是在思忖该如何和那位深受自己欣赏的女战士进行交谈。

如此重大的事，蕾伊必须要和人谈一谈，就算是作为发泄自己情绪的渠道也好。而她，莱娅，一位绝对的年长者，也许是最佳人选。

莱娅感受着某些东西在心中逐渐落实成形。

她敲响了蕾伊的门。

敲门声就像是千军万马来临前的那声警告钟响，在寂静的房间里兀然地敲打着墙壁。

出人意料，门很快被打开了。蕾伊那张端正清秀的脸出现在门后，上面流露出少见的一丝苍白，声音没有任何异常：“将军。”

莱娅看着她，脑海中竟是才想起自己儿子——本索罗的脸庞。这一切都是如此熟悉而无力，让从不相信轮回与宿命论的她不由得抿紧了嘴唇。

她走进蕾伊的房间，无暇顾及从来都是热爱整洁的蕾伊为何今天的床褥如此凌乱，一根深麻色的腰带被揉成皱巴巴的一团，丢弃在地上。

莱娅转过身，看着蕾伊把目光投放在别处，在预感自己会忍不住流泪之前，她给予了女孩一个拥抱，并且没有刻意避开对方的腹部。

她感受着自己的腰被一双绝望的手抱紧、肩膀处的布料被泪水濡湿，却不发一语。

1.  
战事吃紧，当莱娅好不容易获得松口气的机会时，她注意到一直坚守在前线的蕾伊匆匆离开了指挥塔。

原谅她的担忧，她只好也跟上去。

远远地，她就看到蕾伊背对着自己，日渐瘦弱的肩膀微微抽动，与体型严重不符的肚子却被她藏进了黑暗里。

莱娅深知自己必须得做些什么，比如推一把。即使，她在这整件事中所处的位置十分尴尬。

整个义军都已经知道我方战斗力最强大的人形武器发生了什么，出于最基本的尊重，所有人都不会当莱娅和蕾伊的面讨论这件事。但谁都知道，底下早就炸开锅了，对孩子父亲的身份的猜测也花样百出，一度霸占了进食时间的最热八卦头条。只有波和芬恩两个人黑着脸坐在那儿，像是心里盘算着该怎么才能把凯洛伦暴打一顿。

莱娅揽过蕾伊的肩膀，后者正有些语无伦次地拿荷尔蒙水平来解释自己的失态。

“你告诉他了吗？”

蕾伊摇了摇头，湿润的眼睛里满是无奈与愤怒：“告诉他不会解决任何事，与其在他知情的情况下杀死我和……这个，”她艰难地找了个替代词，“还不如让这本就恶心的一切简单一些。”

她望着莱娅拥住自己的手，轻声问：“我是不是做错了。”

莱娅惊讶而痛心地摇摇头，她说：“不，这件事没有对错，就算有，错不在你。我相信你会处理好它。你要知道的是，我、我们和你站在一起。”

她咽了咽唾沫，挤出一个安慰的笑容，从未觉得如此困难：“愿原力与你同在。”

2.  
蕾伊做出了自己的选择，所以凯洛伦知道了孩子的存在。

原力的链接突然像坏掉的屏幕一样开始闪动，下一秒，蕾伊就被弹开了，她倒进自己的床里，闻到了一股凌冽的雪松和温和的肉桂气息。

她灵活地从床上爬起来，不愿意在亮出底牌的时候也处于下风——

在一只戴着黑手套的手扼住她的脖子之前，蕾伊狠狠用原力把对方推离了自己。

“你这个混蛋！”蕾伊怒不可遏，因为怀孕又得不到足够营养而单薄的胸膛上下起伏，“你根本没有资格负任何责任……我要把你千刀万剐！”

她张开手掌，光剑的剑柄重重地落入手心，几乎让她感到疼痛。

“拿起你的光剑！”她怒吼。

然而，凯洛伦一动未动，黑色的人影像是一尊线条凌厉的雕塑般凝固在原地。那双眼睛，是了，里面一片空白。

半晌，黑暗面的暴君沙哑而低沉的声音飘进蕾伊的耳朵：

“我不会和你打的。”

“至少，不是现在。”凯洛伦小心翼翼地上前一步，而蕾伊却像是被试探的鹿般应激性地后退一步，然后她露出了一种厌倦的表情，话语无意识地带上了些许恶毒：“结束这一切，凯洛伦。这难道不是你想要的吗？它，”她指了指自己开始显怀的腹部，“不应该成为另一个问题。”

“问题？”凯洛伦皱眉，经常浸满仇恨的眼睛中闪过疑惑和迷茫，“这是孩子，我们的——”

“不，”蕾伊打断了他，逼近他，看着往昔的暴君不知所措的样子，心里竟是生出报复的快感，“你还是没有搞明白，这个孩子不应该存在。”

3.  
蕾伊深知自己不适合当一个母亲，她绝非抚养孩子的那块料。想想，一个被双亲抛弃后沦落到拾荒的孩子，极度缺爱，她怎么能够把本就不曾拥有过的东西再给予给另一个太过脆弱的新生命呢？

她不是没想过拿掉这个孩子，在所有事情发酵之前解决掉问题来源。可是她犹豫了，而且战事不断，一个流产手术在如今虽然已经是个全自动化的小手术，但一个处于尚未痊愈的武士是没法护义军周全的。

也许是体格问题，蕾伊的肚子并不大，所以不会太妨碍她进行打斗，而且每当她紧张的时候，她都能感受到原力正源源不断地涌向她的腹部，送去阵阵温暖，好像她真的能感应到那个小生命，正在她的体内热烈生长。

每一个不眠的夜里，蕾伊都靠着肚子里的暖意获得休息。

她也曾冲动之下逼迫自己走到手术室，那里的医生已经做完了一台又一台的手术，血浆甚至都泼在了地上。她只需要开口，嘴巴最牢的医生就能默不作声地为她拿掉这个孩子。

但她开不了口。

她实在是太自私了，她留下这个孩子，并不是为了这个孩子，而是为了她自己。

4.  
莱娅似乎是察觉到了什么，她担忧地望着蕾伊，而后者不愿分给她一个眼神。

即使肚子不大，但终究到了孕期后程，蕾伊一天天地萎缩下去，脸上的疲倦挥之不去。

最终，莱娅不得不强行命令她休息，直到临盆。

莱娅自身就拥有天行者家族的血统，明白生下一个原力之子是多么辛苦，不单单需要强大原力的呵护，还需要自身意志坚强。而此时此刻，蕾伊和凯洛伦都是原力高度敏感者，可以说是强大到各自顶起半边天，蕾伊腹中的孩子恐怕会是和当年天选之子一样，极具原力的智慧。但蕾伊只能靠自己来养育孩子，孩子另一半基因的提供者还要时不时发动针对他们的战争，蕾伊简直是心力交瘁。

莱娅思前想后，决定撤军，让义军撤回最隐蔽的基地韬光养晦，好借此机会让蕾伊顺利产下宝宝。

大多数义军对此没有争议，他们和凯洛伦军队的实力差距就摆在那里，需要时间来谋划出一个更稳妥的对策。

蕾伊无知无觉地躺在自己的床上，刚接受完医生的检查。她一整天没有动弹了，意识浮浮沉沉，昏昏欲睡，只知道自己马上就要生了，还有，芬恩送来了一些新鲜的食物，这在太空中实属难得。

“我们要撤军了，”芬恩安慰地说，“你就放心吧。”

蕾伊点点头，没有说话。她转头看着舷窗外漆黑的宇宙，惴惴不安。

5.  
疼痛，撕裂感。

蕾伊眩晕地躺在白布上，眼前竟是浮现出一副从未见过的画面——

一个美丽的女人虚弱地躺在那里，她哀叫的声音几不可闻，当她诞下两个孩子后，就平静地死去了。那两个孩子后来一位成长为了绝地武士，一位成为了义军的首领。

她睁大眼睛，泪珠无法控制地从眼角滑落，然后被被单吸收。

她也许也要死了。

6.  
蕾伊生下了一对双胞胎，姐姐率先把头伸出来，而虚弱的弟弟差点死在腹中。

蕾伊没有死，尽管她十分虚弱，而多半原因来自于孩子对母体原力的剥夺。

当她知道是两个孩子时，她彻底崩溃大哭。

她相信了，所有的一切都是一场轮回。

7.  
孩子们一直由具有育儿经验的莱娅将军抚养，义军推迟了出军的时间，只为让蕾伊恢复到最佳状态。

在这期间，凯洛伦几乎没有来“光顾”过蕾伊，即使只要他想，他就能知道义军的位置。

说是“几乎”，因为在生下孩子的那一刹那，蕾伊在冥冥中感受到了一股黑暗的力量包裹住了她。即使是一瞬，她也知道，那是凯洛伦不甘的原力触手。

她没有狠心推开那只手，也许是因为她没有力气了。

8.  
凯洛伦的军队拒绝回应义军的挑衅。

9.  
凯洛伦从未出现。

10.  
孩子们长得很快，较为强壮的姐姐在三岁时就展现出了对原力强悍的控制力，而弟弟则更像个普通人，更像……莱娅小时候。

他们对不经常见到的母亲——蕾伊出乎意料地依赖，一感应到母亲的到来，姐姐就牵着弟弟奔向母亲。

凯洛伦来看过一次孩子，他在蕾伊护犊的眼神下没有尝试靠近，只是远远地望着那两个小不点像滑溜溜的鱼一样穿梭在走廊里，而波气喘吁吁地跟在后面跑。  
姐姐跑着跑着就停下了脚步，她疑惑地望向母亲的身旁，总觉得瞧见了一个有些熟悉的人影。

蕾伊侧过身把凯洛伦挡住。

11.  
“现在的义军就像是吃撑了的老鼠，”凯洛伦面无表情地说，“如果我们现在进攻，你们唯一的下场就是全军覆没。”

“尽管来试。”蕾伊皱眉。

“不，”凯洛伦把目光从孩子们身上收回，意味不明地看着小个子的女人，“我会等。”

12.  
对于凯洛伦的堕落，斯诺克的诱骗和洗脑难咎其责。

 

凯洛伦当然清楚这一点，虽然他并不以此为耻。但他想先等待，先观察，不进行干预。

原力的规律一直是这样，黑暗面和光明面必须达到平衡，他和蕾伊的两个孩子绝非同道中人。

13.  
十六年后，蕾伊的女儿正式宣布追随父亲的步伐——堕入黑暗面。

十七年后，弟弟和姐姐作为对立方站在了同一个战场上。

 

END


	2. 【子世代系列2】轮回（一发完/生子）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 近二十年过去了，蕾伊再也想不出任何一个理由——凯洛·伦胆敢自认有脸面来和她见面的理由。然而，事实证明她大错特错。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> △《命运》的后续  
> △涉及生子和作者虚构的子世代

蕾伊在指挥台上坐立难安，引来身侧波的频频注视。  
远处，从指挥塔的顶端可以清楚地看到两艘小型歼星舰呈护航姿态浮在两翼，一艘复兴级星舰安静地被围在中间，继承了帝国时期审美的银白色武器在偌大的宇宙中散发着致命的光芒。战略观测玻璃把指挥舰的各个角落放大五个单位，弹出的数据无一例外都表明对方暂时没有攻击的意愿。  
这不是反叛军第一次和第一秩序进行沉默对峙，可以说这已经成为了继蕾伊上任反叛军最高指挥官之后的家常便饭。  
但此时此刻蕾伊却不住地用右手大拇指揉搓左手掌心，尽管她表面上仍然维持着冷静到残酷的模样。  
如果说莱娅将军是一块温润的玉石，那么蕾伊就是一柄出鞘的剑，在岁月的打磨下仍尖锐无比。这对于身居高位的指挥者而言，无疑是危险与奋进两者并存，容易引来下一指挥阶层的不满，但蕾伊上位以来七年间还未曾出过巨大偏差，就算和莱娅将军比起来，也是值得赞叹的伟绩了。  
身为最高指挥官的得力助手，波不得不上前一步，恭敬地低下头：“长官，请问是否有进一步的指令？”  
他看着蕾伊如梦初醒般震颤了一下，然后用手捏了一下紧皱的眉头，声音中是浓到抹不开的疲倦：“我需要离开指挥塔一会儿，在这期间你来替代我。”  
“蕾伊……”  
蕾伊按住了不由得叫出她名字的好友，她轻轻地摇了摇头：“不会有事的。”顿了一下，“是本要来了。”  
没有管被这一消息震惊到的好友，她起身，衣摆垂地的长袍在空中划出优雅的弧度，手指上莱娅去世前赠与她的戒指闪耀着光芒。  
在走廊上，一位身姿挺拔的青年背手站在那里，褐色无害的眼睛在看到蕾伊的第一眼就被点亮了。  
“妈妈！”青年放弃了故作沉稳的姿态，像一只大鸟一样冲进了母亲的怀抱里。  
“本，本……”蕾伊用臂膀环住自己的小儿子，手掌在那日渐宽厚的背脊上轻拍了两下，有千言万语堵在喉咙口里，却在这关键时刻哑了。  
“妈，别哭。”被换作本的青年有一头和眸色相近的卷毛，那是遗传自另一半基因的提供者的，他用手指捻去娇小的女士眼角的湿润，口上的语气都放轻了许多，“我知道您想说什么。我见到姐姐了。”  
自己另一个亲生孩子的称呼被提及，让蕾伊僵住了身体。她把儿子轻轻拉开些，眼神变得无比坚定：“奇拉……她还好吗？”  
本不忍心提醒蕾伊她的大女儿自从堕入黑暗面之后，已经改名为达娜·伦。他叹了口气：“她起初不愿意见我。”  
只身一人前往第一秩序的领地，在别人看来也许是自杀行为。但对于本·雷而言，他自降生起就不畏惧任何事物，他一开始的存在都差点被抹杀，他还会再惧怕其他的东西吗？更何况他将面对的，是他的亲生父亲和长姐。  
在宇宙中，最重要也是最不重要的就是血缘关系。爱人们可以因为理念不合而互相抛弃；恩如深海的师徒可以因为一方的背叛而永世不见；兄弟姐妹也可以因为父母一方的刻意操控而互相残杀。  
但也会有人对从未谋面的祖辈念念不忘，甚至为此彻底堕落。  
本像极了他的母亲，也许会对先存的血缘关系留有念想，但假如残酷的现实告诉他这段亲情不值得留念，他就会毫不犹豫地背过身去。  
于是，他就只身一人站在了第一秩序的殿堂前，身影被光拉成扭曲脆弱的长度，仰视着冷酷如暴君的父亲和身居其侧如出一辙的长姐。  
凯洛·伦自始至终都不愿与他相见，反而是姐姐奇拉态度有所软化。她从王座上起身，走下台阶的时候就是未来女皇的狂傲姿态，战袍在她身后拖出鲜红的血迹。  
“我们的父亲如此懦弱，”奇拉——不，是达娜·伦，说话的时候带着一丝轻蔑，“他憧憬达斯维达，却又选择走另一条截然不同的道路。”  
本无言以对，只能望着昔日熟悉如今却如陌生人的长姐，心里泛起的苦楚几乎要把他杀死。  
半晌，第一秩序未来、或许可以说现在真正的掌权者终于屈尊把注意力分给幼弟，遗传自母亲的眼睛浓黑如墨，不带一丝感情：“我反而更加敬佩我们的母亲。”  
“为什么？”本嘶哑地问。他感受到达娜可以穿透一切的目光沉重地压在了他的脊背上，其中蕴含着多少探究已经无处可考。  
“她是为纯粹意志所眷顾的幸运儿，她比这世上任何事物都要干净。”  
“即使她跟黑暗面……”本喃喃。  
“即使她跟黑暗面苟合。”达娜残忍地说。  
记忆回溯，本回过神来，面对蕾伊好奇的目光，他摇了摇头。  
他选择撒谎，毕生第一次，也将不会是最后一次。  
“奇拉没有跟我说什么。”他深吸一口气，“他们就是一群疯子。”  
在他看不到的地方，蕾伊露出了释然又失望的微笑。

“但是凯洛·伦想见您。”  
见过母亲的好友波之后，本像是突然才想起来这件事。  
近二十年过去了，蕾伊再也想不出任何一个理由——凯洛·伦胆敢自认有脸面来和她见面的理由。然而，事实证明她大错特错。  
凯洛·伦是全宇宙最不知廉耻的大混蛋。  
不顾本和波的劝阻，蕾伊登上了与反叛军已经对峙十三天的歼星舰。  
自从凯洛·伦在她怀孕的时候试图通过原力链接与她取得联系，蕾伊就拒绝以这种过分亲密的方式和第一秩序领袖见面。  
她一直试图划清和凯洛·伦之间的界限。  
整个指挥塔里所有第一秩序的士兵都以一种异样复杂的眼神注视着她，仿佛如此胆大妄为的举动是他们生平第一次见。  
凯洛·伦就坐在椅子上，在她的面前，年轻时半长不短的黑色卷发如今已经蓄长，被他束在脑后。近二十年的时光只能在现今的人类脸上勉强留下些许痕迹，但也足以让旧时的情人辨认出来了。  
蕾伊偏过头去，不愿再去看凯洛·伦那张无论是放在过去还是现在都很英俊的脸。所有好看的事物都具有欺骗性，就像是古时候一种叫做曼陀罗的花。  
而在凯洛·伦看来，蕾伊也变了不少。她不再扎丸子头，而是选择把长发披下来，遮挡视线的两缕被别在耳后，除了手上那枚戒指，多余的首饰一概不戴。在这平和优雅的假象之下，只有频频与其过招的凯洛·伦深知这远非一块无害的石头，这明明就是会杀人的武器。宽松的衣袍下就是束腿裤，光剑的剑柄别在有力的大腿上，蓄势待发。  
凯洛·伦一个眼神，赫克斯就遣散了在场的所有人，他还以为这是老情人之间的叙旧。  
或者从另一个角度来说，的确是？  
当第一秩序的指挥塔上只剩下二人的时候，凯洛·伦从椅子上站起来，高大身影投下震慑人心的阴影，却不能撼动蕾伊分毫。不用言明，凯洛·伦已经成长为了合格的君王，褪去年少时的狂妄与冲动，只留下恐怖的冷静与残酷，使得反叛军的反抗日渐疲软。可蕾伊不怕，在和凯洛·伦初见时她就胆敢用光剑在他脸上狰狞的伤疤，如今她也已经是独当一面的领袖，又怎会惧怕？  
“无论你在想什么，都不是我想见你的本意。”凯洛·伦离得太近了，蕾伊甚至能够感受到源源不断传来的热度，那呼吸声——  
戴着皮手套的手落在了她的肩膀上。  
呼吸声太响了。蕾伊闭上眼睛，双手抵在暴君的胸膛上，不知是抵抗还是一种放任。  
“我不会再否认，”男人的一丝黑发蹭到了她的脸颊，“我承认我算计了你，蕾伊。”  
“奇拉，本，和我们之间的……”  
蕾伊把手指贴上那双唇，无视了对方眼睛里溢出的惊讶。  
“不要再说了。”她突然感到疲累。曾盼望了数十年的坦诚与道歉，如今看来却是如此的不值一提。  
比起她所纠结所痛恨的，这又算什么呢？换个角度，对于凯洛·伦而言，比起他所在意的银河系统治权、对她的掌控欲和继承人达娜·伦，他的坦白就更像是故作修饰的计谋，是为了更大利益的巧言，是想要再次扰乱她心神的诡计。  
蕾伊认为自己再也不会上当了。  
凯洛·伦任由沉默拉开他和蕾伊之间的距离，然后，他轻声说：  
“我一无所有，蕾伊。除了虚伪的爱意，我再也不能给你什么。”  
暧昧的吐息，让人留恋的对方身上的气味，原力之间宿命般存在的吸引力，过往的快乐和痛楚全都在撕扯着蕾伊，她的心在哭，眼神却开始变得清明。  
“我也无所欲求。”她说。  
end?


End file.
